


A Promise to Keep

by MrRhapsodist



Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Making Love, Moving In Together, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Time Skip, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: All good things must come to an end. Years after completing their Jedi training, Jaina and Tenel Ka move in together to an apartment on Coruscant. They decide to work on starting a family of their own.Set in the same timeline as "Ashoka the Handmaiden" and "Anakin the Prince," two other works in this series.
Relationships: Tenel Ka Djo/Jaina Solo
Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942525
Kudos: 1





	A Promise to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to wrap up this Jaina and Tenel Ka ageplay and romance arc a certain way, and it finally came out like this. Hope you've enjoyed their story! If I do any more ABDL Star Wars content, stay tuned to this series.
> 
> Thanks to [AgonyEcstasyIrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgonyEcstasyIrony/pseuds/AgonyEcstasyIrony) and all my other readers!

“I am positive,” the silver protocol droid announced, “that you’re going to love this next place!”

Jaina Solo shot Tenel Ka a smirk before following the droid out of the turbolift. She slid an arm around the Hapan woman’s waist. Tenel Ka leaned into her, rust-colored hair falling against Jaina’s shoulder. They watched the realtor droid—H-17, as he’d introduced himself—into the living room of a luxurious penthouse apartment. They were in the Old Senate District, watching airtaxis swerve in and out of the skylanes at their current eye level. The apartment interior was a tasteful shade of blue, trimmed with gold and silver, but not so ostentatious as some of the other places H-17 had shown them that day.

Walking through, however, Jaina kept getting glimpses of something familiar. A presence she didn’t know how to describe. Her eyes drifted over to the set of couches in the center of the spacious room.

She didn’t recognize the feeling at all. She was certain of that.

“...This area was completely rebuilt after the liberation of Coruscant from the Empire,” the droid rambled. Shuffling across the navy blue carpet, he lifted a hand to a series of portraits on the nearby wall. “It harkens back to the Clone Wars and the final decade of the Old Republic. We’re told that the last official owner of this penthouse was the late Senator Amidala of Naboo, who died under mysterious circumstances around the rise of the New Order...”

_ I’m sure Mom would know about her, _ Jaina thought. She squeezed Tenel Ka’s hand and said aloud, “Thoughts?”

“Mm.” Gray eyes drifted over the scene, taking in the balcony and the corridor leading to what the droid had identified as a veranda and speeder dock. “It’s certainly a lot of space for two people.”

Jaina grinned. “Well, maybe if we ever get to that family we keep talking about...”

“Aha.” Tenel Ka’s lips quirked toward a smile. “Well, only if  _ you’re _ ready to accept the pressure of so many pregnancies, dear Jaina...”

“At this point?” Jaina snorted, earning a surprised glance from H-17. “I mean, we’ve graduated from the academy. You’re no longer in line for the throne, and I think I’m done with Wraith Squadron for the time being. With Black Sun and the other crime gangs rolled up, I’d say we’ve earned a break, right?”

Tenel Ka turned her full attention toward Jaina. Her eyes sparkled in the midday light.

“I’d say so as well,” she agreed, and squeezed Jaina’s hand back.

H-17 made a clearing-throat sound through his vocabulator. “If you wouldn’t mind, gentlebeings, I would be more than happy to show you the rest of the apartment...?”

“Actually...” Jaina glanced past the droid. That old familiar feeling got stronger. Its pull drew her gaze down the next corridor. “Mind if we explore for ourselves?”

H-17 lifted his arms in surrender. “Oh, by all means! I shall, er, be here when you’re ready to proceed, Mistress!”

Leading the way, Jaina and Tenel Ka brushed past the nervous protocol droid. They ducked around a corner of the hallway, and when that feeling grew more intense, Jaina came to a sudden halt. She stared around the blue-and-silver décor, frowning.

“What is it?” asked Tenel Ka.

“I’m not sure.” Jaina shifted her gaze toward a blank blue wall. “I keep getting glimpses of something in the Force. Can you feel it?”

Tenel Ka closed her eyes. After a moment, she shook her head. “Nothing distinct. But then, love, this  _ is _ Coruscant. Far more crowded than Yavin 4...”

“Gee, I never would’ve guessed that.”

“That’s why you have me around, is it not?”

Jaina’s next retort died on her lips. She glanced back at her girlfriend and smiled. “Always.”

Turning back to the wall, she reached out with her senses. What Jaina found was a space beyond the wall. It was rich with emotions she found both familiar and unusual. Glimpses of love and security, tender affection—but also dread, fear, and the first notes of heartbreak.

Whoever this Senator Amidala had been, Jaina suspected she had quite a few secrets of her own.

“Here’s something.” Tenel Ka stepped forward. “This section of the wall feels different. Perhaps I can try...”

When her fingers brushed over a certain spot, the wall slid silently open. Tenel Ka sprang back, almost colliding into Jaina. She caught her girlfriend by the shoulders, and they watched the secret door roll back into its slot.

“It’s...” Jaina blinked. Twice. “It’s a nursery...?”

She recognized the layout from the one her Aunt Mara had set up for Ben back at the temple. There was a crib, a changing table, a large padded armchair, and a plethora of stuffed animals and dolls stacked in a distant corner. But the more Jaina stared, the sooner it dawned on her that the proportions were all wrong.

It was a nursery built for an adult, at least as far as humanoids went.

“Strange.” Tenel Ka crept to the threshold, not quite willing to enter. She used her good arm to lean onto the doorframe and swept her gaze across the hidden room. “Considering the last war, it is a miracle that this survived intact.”

“True, I suppose.” Jaina rubbed at her temples. “Okay, so Amidala did some interesting things behind closed doors. She probably wouldn’t want  _ this _ to get out to any rivals in the Senate.”

Tenel Ka cast a teasing grin over her shoulder. “I’m sure we can both relate to that, dearest.”

A blush crept over Jaina’s face, and she ducked her head. “Yeah, well, it’s been a while...”

“And look!” Tenel Ka pointed to the changing table. Specifically, to the stack of white diapers underneath the padded surface. “They almost look like your size, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Tenel...”

“I’m only saying, Jaina, it’s been some time since we—”

“Tenel Ka!” Crimson-faced, Jaina nudged her head back down the corridor. “We’re not alone...”

“I know.” Tenel Ka grinned. “But it’s been so long since I’ve seen you so embarrassed.”

If not for the protocol droid waiting outside, Jaina would have tackled Tenel Ka into the room right then and there. She’d have thrown caution to the wind and used up the secret nursery for all it had to give. Let Tenel Ka put her back in a diaper. Play with stuffed animals on the floor. Take a nap in the crib. Go through everything that Jaina and her Aunt Mara had once secretly enjoyed for the better part of a year back at the academy. Back before Ben turned a year old and Mara had to focus more of her attention on raising him. Jaina understood. But on some lonely nights in the Wraith Squadron barracks, she missed resting in her aunt’s warm arms on the couch, being breastfed and diapered without a care in the universe.

“Okay.” Jaina caught Tenel Ka’s eye. “So... are we doing this? I mean, really doing this?”

Tenel Ka nodded. “With my father’s backing, we can afford it.”

Jaina laughed. She walked over and swept up her girlfriend in a hug. They twirled around the nursery, and Jaina had to fight back the urge to close the door behind her. Once she let Tenel Ka back onto her feet, they went hand-in-hand back to the living room.

H-17 stood waiting by the balcony. His yellow photoreceptors gleamed bright at their approach.

Jaina nodded to the droid. “Thank you for waiting. We’ll take it.”

“Oh, how marvelous!” The droid shuffled off, lifting a hand in delight. “I shall fetch the paperwork at once, gentlebeings!”

* * *

_ Three Months Later _

“Legs up, please.” Tenel Ka waited for Jaina to slide her legs apart. She managed to get a clean diaper underneath her girlfriend’s butt and taped around her hips. The crinkling added to the ambience of a soft lavender scent wafting through the air. When Tenel Ka was finished, she looked over her handiwork and smiled.

“Thank you,” Jaina whispered. She couldn’t have been more adorable in a bright green shirt and diaper, with her long brown hair swept behind her ears.

Tenel Ka leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. “Anytime. Now, to bed...”

Jaina rolled to her feet, landing beside the changing table in their nursery. It was well-hidden, stocked with everything they needed in their precious time at home together. Numerous visits by Jaina’s family had proven that no one was any the wiser about its existence. She’d watched her mother and her uncle walk right past the hidden door, and if any of their Jedi-trained senses registered a secret compartment, they showed no sign. The same applied to when Tenel Ka’s parents visited only a month earlier. Tenel Ka had been stoic and affectionate, never once revealing to Jaina a twinge of guilt or doubt while entertaining their guests.

Mara knew, of course. Jaina had told her over dinner one evening back on Yavin 4. On her next visit to Coruscant, she’d been allowed inside. Grinning, she’d taken one of the diapers from under the changing table and raised an eyebrow at her niece. Jaina had nodded, and they fell back into their old routine without missing a beat.

Mara had looked so content with Jaina in her lap, wearing a diaper and nursing what milk was left in her breast. Tenel Ka had come home an hour later, nonplussed at the sight, and she’d taken over babysitting her girlfriend while Mara went to use the refresher.

In that moment, Jaina knew that this was their life now. Free from the ravages of war and politics. Just the two of them in a cozy home they made for themselves.

She gripped Tenel Ka’s hand as they entered the master bedroom. Jaina used the Force to turn off the lights. She double-checked that the security curtain over the window was still active.

When she turned back around, Tenel Ka had her thin red shorts slid halfway down her legs. She grinned and pulled down her underwear as well. When the lizard-hide tunic came off, she stood stark naked on the other side of the bed.

Jaina stared at the dick now hanging between her girlfriend’s legs. Recent trips to a clinic in Galactic City had caused it to shrink more, but the medical droid insisted Tenel Ka’s fertility was in good health. The way Tenel Ka’s eyes bulged at that diagnosis had made Jaina laugh. But now, she found herself casually stripping off her shirt and bra.

Clad in nothing but a fresh diaper, she got into bed and waited with bated breath.

Tenel Ka slid on top of Jaina, her one strong arm wrapping tight around her shoulders. They kissed, and Jaina surrendered to the most. To feel that small, erect girldick pressing into her diaper made her squirm. She kissed Tenel Ka over and over, pushing their tongues around and gasping for breath. As she grunted, Tenel Ka began to grind herself against the front of Jaina’s diaper, causing it to rustle through the silk bedsheets.

In the gloom, Jaina caught Tenel Ka’s gray eyes boring into her.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I... I think we’re ready.”

Tenel Ka nodded. “You know what this means?”

“I do. I’m off birth control.” Jaina reached up and brushed some of the hair away from her girlfriend’s face. “I’m ready. Let’s make a baby.”

Tenel Ka kissed her hard, and Jaina grinned through it. She reached down as they made out. Her finger slipped along the waistband of her diaper, teasing it open along one side. Popping one of the tapes off, she created a gap around her thigh, enough for Tenel Ka to slide her dick into her.

Lifting her hand, Tenel Ka closed her eyes. She caused a bottle of lubricant to sail from the nightstand into her grasp. With Jaina’s help, she poured some along her finger and rubbed a layer up and down her girth. For good measure, Tenel Ka slid a lube-coated finger up and down Jaina’s lips inside her diaper. When her girlfriend’s eyes squeezed shut, Tenel Ka grinned and returned to the bottle with another telekinetic thrust.

She slid into Jaina slowly, pushing until she could feel herself up against the other’s cervix. Jaina’s breath hitched. She dug her fingers into Tenel Ka’s bare shoulders and wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her girth deeper still into her.

Tenel Ka groaned and shuddered. “Jaina, I...”

“Go ahead,” Jaina whispered. “Give it all to me...”

They began slow, thrusting against each other as their lips met and Jaina’s diaper crinkled under their weight. Tenel Ka had her one arm pinned under Jaina’s shoulders. They bucked against one another, sweat and musk filling the bedroom air. Jaina left a trail of kisses past Tenel Ka’s neck, down to the bottom edge of her breasts. She muffled a squeal behind one hand as her girlfriend pushed deeper inside her, quickening the pace of her thrusts as Jaina grew wetter and warmer below the belt.

After a few minutes, Tenel Ka slowed down. She pulled out, now as stiff as duraplast, and flipped Jaina over onto her stomach. From behind, she entered her again, causing Jaina to wince and grin.

“Oh, stars,” she breathed. “Oh, that’s so hot...”

“Get ready,” Tenel Ka replied, equally breathless. “Here it comes...”

She slid her arm around Jaina’s shoulders, leaning in all the way until her stomach pressed up against her girlfriend’s back. Jaina bit down on the pillow under her face, stuffed to the brim with girldick and loving it. She felt something warm and hot enter her, and she let out a deep moan as her toes curled.

Tenel Ka came again and came inside of her. Jaina savored the feeling of fresh jism pouring into her, straight into her womb. Some of it leaked out between her legs, but the diaper caught most of it. She grinned, dizzy and giddy as if coming out of hyperspace for the first time. Tenel Ka collapsed on top of her, still deep inside Jaina, pumping out the last of her seed. Her breath was hot in Jaina’s ear, and she planted a long, loving kiss on her cheek.

“I...” Tenel Ka gasped for air. Her warm, sweat-covered body nuzzled against Jaina’s. “I love you so much, I...”

“I know...” Jaina sighed. She reached for Tenel Ka’s arm and took her hand. Moving it up, she locked their fingers together over her flat belly.

Which, she knew, wouldn’t be that way for long.

“We’ll have to tell everyone, of course,” Jaina whispered in the dark. She frowned. “I mean, if we’re really doing this, we’d...” She bit on her bottom lip. “We’d have to get married. Make it official...”

“We will, we will.”

“And have you decided on names?”

“Later.” Tenel Ka kissed her cheek again. She sighed into Jaina’s hair. “Mm. A boy or a girl, do you think?”

Jaina felt something shift in the Force. It was similar to the moment, months before, when she’d gotten a glimpse of Padmé Amidala’s hidden nursery. Only now, she knew who Padmé was. Her own grandmother, if the genetic analyses and old Senate records were anything to by. Knowing something about her love life with Anakin Skywalker had unnerved Jaina and Tenel Ka when they first learned the truth, but what Jaina felt in that nursery were echoes of Padmé’s joy as a grown adult in diapers and baby clothes. The joy of sunlight on a bright green meadow.

She felt another echo, lying underneath Tenel Ka with all their fluids staining the bedsheets. A glimpse of the life to come.

“It’ll be a girl,” said Jaina, flexing her hand over her belly. “She’ll have your eyes and my hair. She’ll be perfect. The most precious angel any mommy could ask for.” She grinned. “And she’ll have to learn etiquette from you, ’cause I’m teaching her all the  _ fun _ stuff.”

“Agreed!” Tenel Ka laughed and kissed Jaina’s cheek again. She sighed and snuggled into her. After a moment, she pulled out of Jaina and taped up her diaper. It was warm and slick with her seed, and Jaina couldn’t imagine anything hotter than her naked girlfriend, her dick swinging freely between her legs, putting her diaper on.

They locked eyes and fell into more kissing, limbs entangled with sweaty bedsheets. Jaina laughed and guided Tenel Ka’s head onto her shoulder. They kissed once more. And as they drifted off to sleep, Jaina dreamt of the baby girl she’d hold someday and present to the cries and laughter of her mother and her Aunt Mara.


End file.
